Thier smiles
by justforalaugh
Summary: please read and review it makes me happy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own them or anything

pairing: brennan/emma

summary: just read it

note: please review this dose include Emily from family ties.

**bold**-thoughts

Brennan looked over to where Emma was sitting trying to beat Adam in a game of chess.

"Adam, you cheat" Brennan heard her annoyed outburst at Adam. **She's even more beautiful when she'd annoyed. **"And you Brennan Mulwray will not be thinking any thoughts like that in the near future unless you come over here and help me!"

"Emma, I keep telling you it's your caution that holds you back. Checkmate, what's that 10 games to none." Adam got up "I've got work to do." He walked off in the direction of the lab.

Emma sighed and went to see what Brennan was doing. He turned around. "Guess I wasn't quick enough huh?" Brennan's smile always could relax her, break through her mental walls. **Damn him to hell**, she thought.

Brennan watched the young psionic relax. "I think it's about lunch time" With this he proceeded to the kitchen, looking behind him to check that Emma was following he was surprised. Emma wasn't following. "Emma, Earth to Emma, lunch? I promise not burn, fry or destroy anything. Emma?"

Emma looked up at the final mention of her name. Was she hungry?. Not really. "I'm not hungry, had a large breakfast." She went towards her and her sisters room. Brennan caught her by the arm. "Brennan I'm not"

Before she could finish her sentence Brennan scooped her up in his arms, and placed her at the table. "Stay" It wasn't a command more a request but one that Emma was unable to resist. So there she sat.

Brennan busied himself with the making of sandwiches for four, he got out fruit, chocolate and crisps for four. Speaking into his com-link he said "Adam Emily lunch is ready".

Adam came followed by a reluctant Emily. They both took their seats at the table.

"Where's Shal Lexa and Jesse?" the adults nearly jumped out their seats. **There goes a week worth of word**, Brennan thought. As soon as he had thought this though he regretted it, one look at Emily's face told him that she wasn't completely shielded from others emotions/thoughts yet .

It was Adam who answered her. "Shalimar and Lexa are out shopping and Jesse's in bed with a hangover. Last I heard."

Emma smiled, "Honestly he should know not to get drunk, especially with us."

Brennan looked at her. "You can't say much, give a DeLauro one drop of alcohol and their immediately drunk."

"We're not that bad. Are we?" Emily's and Emma's gazes was focused on Adam as if he would back them up.

His reply was not the one they were expecting. "O.K. Emma new years to you and when young lady did you ever have alcohol?"

"That's an excellent question Adam. Emily your answer please." Brennan's face was dead serious but there was a hint of a smile creeping through.

"Oh you know, Lexa's birthday we all went out and me and Emma had some wine. That's alcohol isn't it?" Smiling at her own quick thinking Emily gave both men an 'I'm cute and innocent' smile.

"Yes and as I remember both of you had to be carried back to bed." Jesse had entered the room looking like a brass band had just marched through his head. "And if you two aren't going to eat that." He indicated the sandwiches and other stuff on each of their plates.

Simultaneously they pushed the plates towards Jesse, Emma mumbling "waste not want not".

Both Adam and Brennan exchanged looks. Adam stood up "Right I think it's about time for the monthly check up and blood taking. Whose first?"

"I've got homework to do" Emily quickly made an excuse.

"Oh yeah who for?" asked Jesse. **I really don't want to go first and with this amount of alcohol in my system I don't think it's safe for me to give blood.**

**Emma, I really, really don't want to do this. ** Emily sent Emma the thought.

"Brennan why don't you go first then me and by that time the others will be home and Jesse's blood alcohol level will be safe." Emma said getting up and taking the dirty plates over to be washed.

Brennan shrugged, but then he noticed that Emma had said nothing about Emily. In fact in the whole time she'd been at Sanctuary, never had she stepped in the lab. He had not seen her blood in the fridge with everyone else's, nor had he seen progress files an Adam's desk. "On one condition, you and Emily come and hold my hand."

Emily dropped the glass of water and Emma looked like a hear caught in a cars head light.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm guessing since no-ones reviewing that this is rubbish? Well just to round things off for those that do like it here's another chapter.

Emma was the first to recover. "Brennan, I'll come but Emily has homework to do."

"Not from me, nor Shalimar, Jesse, Brennan or Lexa. So unless you gave homework Emma I really see no problem." Adam's tone told the sisters it wasn't up for discussion.

During this Emily had been putting the glass back together and mopping the water up. **I am NOT going into that place, it's like there; I'm not going.**

Emma turned her head towards Emily. "Come on if.."

"No way" Emily walked out of the kitchen.

Jesse caught the girl received a sharp kick in the shin for his efforts and looked at Adam and Brennan.

"Hey watch it" came from the end of the corridor. Followed by flying shopping putting it's self away. "I suppose there is some advantages to having a pissed off telekinetic sometimes." Shalimar came in holding two now empty bags. Followed by a Lexa.

Lexa walked over and kissed Jesse. "Feeling better?"

"Ha, I wish" was Jesse's reply.

"So, anyway," Adam said, "I have a small mission for you all."

"You do? Finally some action, I was beginning to think the world didn't need us any more." Shalimar's eyes glowed golden as she thought of the idea.

"Yes, a mission. Your mission is simply..."

Lexa interrupted "To sneak into a top secret facility and download their files?" Lexa looked as excited as Shalimar.

"Not quite" Adam said, his was about to continue when Jesse said.

"You want us to go under cover in some underground group of criminals to help bring them down?"

"No...It's to."

"Persuading someone into giving us something?" Brennan asked his eyes burning with the thought of kicking ass.

"Not really,"

"To help develop some short of glue that will make this lot shut up for one moment?" Emma smiled her eyes twinkled.

"Now Emma I thought you liked me." Brennan put on his best puppy dog face. Emma sighed and kissed him.

"I do but.."

"You can tell him later, your mission is to go have fun, together, as a group, not just two of you, or three. All of you. Now I've made arrangements for you to stay at a small cottage in England for the next week."

There was a moments silence of shock and confusion.

"Look I know you want to get out there and do something so do I, but just at the moment there isn't anything. So you need to work on your team bonds."

"We have perfect bonds. They don't need fixing. For instance, we all went to that club last Friday, and us girls have been shopping recently." Shalimar wasn't staring at Adam now with her usual playful expression. She looked angry at him.** How dare he suggest that this "Family" is falling apart.**

"No Shalimar you don't, You Jesse, Brennan, Lexa and me went to that club. Emily stayed behind a) because she's under age and b) because she never leaves here. Emma didn't go because she was looking after Emily, well that's what she told us at any rate. And as to the shopping trips, I think you mean, you plus one other girl. I have never witnessed all four; because there are four; go out together. Jesse's always fixing stuff, Brennan's either yelling at Emily or training.."

"Hey wait a second Adam." Brennan placed his arm round Emma drawing her away from Adam, as if she needed to be protected from him.

"No, Lexa's either, shopping or out with a contact, Shalimar's, training or hunting."

"Don't forget shopping" Shalimar made an empted to lighted the mood.

"Yes, and shopping, Emma, meditating or yelling at Emily, and Emily's in her room or taking her emotions plus all of yours on Emma and Brennan. So no Shalimar the bonds are not all right. Now all of you go and pack. I trust one of you will tell Emily."

The five walked out. Adam had nearly been shout towards the end. They were all in shock.

"Umm Adam," Lexa called back "I don't think we'll need to pack or tell Emily to. She seems to of read your mind and taken some of the tension and turned it into useful energy. Packing."

They heard Adam laugh. He came down the corridor. He saw, Emily, asleep on the platform, she had obversely read him, and to avoid what she saw as a certainty used all her power to pack for the six all at once. This done she had sat down holding her massive black panther and fallen asleep, totally drained.

Emma had now dropped down to her knees and was slowly waking her sister. Shalimar was watching like a protective mother over the two young psonics. Lexa was opening each suit case and labelling it while Brennan and Jesse carried them through to the Double Helix. **They ARE good people, annoying, infuriating, yes, but nevertheless angels.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok since I got a review, (thanks I was beginning to wonder) I decided to continue the story.

The trip to England had so far been quiet. Brennan and Jesse were teasing on another as the flight plan was already laid in. Emily was staring out the window, and the girls were talking about what wonderful, amazing buys there would be over in England.

They arrived at the cottage, and small wasn't the word any of them would of used. There was a kitchen, dining room, living room basement, two bathrooms and three bedrooms.

"So. How this gonna work?" Lexa was looking at the three rooms with almost hatred.

"Simple," Emma said.

**Trust Emma to be the one with the cool head in a time of war. **Brennan thought to himself. Although a small hint of a smile crossed Emily's face. Brennan pretended not to notice.

"You, and Shal can have that room, there. Me and Emily this one. And the boys that one. Simple"

"Emma, one problem." Shalimar replied.

"What?"

"I think Adam planned for your plan. He's placed two rooms with double beds and one with twins."

They all looked at one another for a minute.

"Again it's simple. Adam wanted us to bond, so he made us. He knows about Jesse and Lexa so has given them their own space. He knew that Emma wouldn't give me up for anything, unless she knew I was safe. Hence that room. Me protected by Shalimar. And the final room is for Brennan and Emma. Again as their own space."

"Honey, at this rate you'll be able to hold a conversation.." Jesse ruffled the young girls hair.

It was Lexa who next spoke. "Look a barbecue and swimming pool. Anyone up for a small diner?"

After muttered yes they all retired to freshen up.

They all meet by the pool, it was a warm evening, (haha I wish) the boys agreed that Brennan would cook, although, the girls secretly made Emma promise to keep an eye on him, just in case. They were all soon relaxing, eating and having fun.

"You know" Jesse whispered to Brennan I think it's time we tested out the pool."

"I take it we means them?" Brennan flipped a burger over. Jesse's eyes simply sparkled.

Shalimar and Lexa were sitting at the pool edge dipping there feet. When splash. They both found themselves drenched from head to toe.

"When I" cough "Get my hands" cough "on you two" Lexa looked up at the two men now doubled over with laughter.

Splash!!!! Brennan and Jesse landed in the pool along side the girls.

"Hey so not funny!" Brennan said, he could practically stand in the pool.

"We thought it was" Shalimar and Emma said.

"One question" Jesse pulled himself out of the water. "How did you get here with out us noticing."

"Lexa agreed to distract you two. And Jesse you should never creep up on a feral. We have very good hearing."

Later that night when they had all dried off and had turned in. Shalimar appeared at Brennan's and Emma's door. Not wanting to walk in on them. She knocked, a muffled yes was heard and she pushed the door in.

"Hey, Emma you got any sleeping tablets?"

"Yeah. Why?" Brennan's eyebrows raised at Emma's answer.

"I'm just exhausted and I left mine behind." Shalimar took two from the box now being offered to her by Emma "Thanks sweetie." Shalimar said and closed the door behind her.

"Emma I didn't know you were on sleeping pills."

"I'm not, I use to be before our powers got ampt up and now I just use them as a safety net. Lexa and Jesse have already been in so it should be one quiet night."


	4. Chapter 4

It was 9 am, when the alarm went off. Brennan rubbed sleep out of his eyes. He turned over to wake Emma. No Emma. Getting up he put a shirt on and walked downstairs. The smell of pancakes wafted from the kitchen, pushing the door open he saw Emma making pancakes.

"Hey honey, smells good. Bet it tastes better though." Brennan's arm wrapped themselves round Emma's waist.

"No, you have to wait just like the rest have to."

"The rest?" Brennan turned round wildly, checking the room it was empty.

"Living room." Emma said.

Brennan walked down the hall to the living room. Jesse and Lexa were on one sofa, and Shalimar and Emily on another. Sitting on this one he listened to the conversation.

"I still think that we should go shopping." Shalimar was saying

"I don't see how though, I some how don't think that the high street is equipped with a parking space for the Helix." Jesse responded.

"Look I'm with Shal, shopping all the way." Lexa then shouted "Hey Emma, Jesse says we can't go shopping."

"Well then, he won't get any food will he."

Emily moved then they all looked puzzled until Emma said "It's ready."

After breakfast the argument of what to do today continued. Shalimar Lexa and Emma wanted to go shopping, and Brennan and Jesse didn't.

"It's not that we don't want you to go it's that you don't have a way of getting there." Brennan repeated for the thousandth time.

"Look it's 3 votes to 2. Shopping it is unless you two come up with anything in the next 15 minutes." Lexa finished.

The boys wondered round, deciding that the basement might offer some idea they went down.

The basement was dark, and gloomy. Brennan found a light switch, light beamed into the room. The dark mysterious shapes that had previously lain silhouetted in the gloom were now as clear as day.

Dun, dun, dun!!!! what could they be. Any suggestions?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took sooooooooooooooooo long. Kinda been nusy wiv skool and such. But heres the next chapter. Hope u like.

Oh and please review!!!

"Unless, you wanna do some..?"

"No, some how I think shopping is better than."

"Yer I agree. Lets not tell the others."

"One of them already knows." Brennan and Jesse turned away from the washing machine, tumble drier and range of other household machines to look at the speaker. "I couldn't sleep last night so went on a little wonder. Ended up here." Emily smiled mischievously.

Brennan and Jesse exchanged looks. Nodded and ran at Emily. She screamed as the boys picked her up and produced up the stairs, depositing her in the hallway outside the sitting room and then produced to tickle her. Emma appeared from the room and Lexa and Shalimar came down the stairs.

"Not funny" Emily pouted, looking hurt.

Emma looked at Emily, understood what had happened and then looked at the two boys. "She'll be out for you now. So watch your back." Emma smiled down at Emily and Emily's eyes flashed danger and mischief all in one.

About an hour later they were standing outside a local mall. (the only place that had somewhere to land the Helix). And four hours after that they were home again.

"Well that was fun." Shalimar said.

"Was not" Jesse said. Sending daggers at Emily.

"Oh come on Jesse. You have to admit she got both of you very well." Shalimar smiled at Emily.

"Its your own fault. Your the ones who picked her up and tickled her. And I did warn you, to watch your backs" Emma giggled.

"Yes but that's no reason to make us need the loo every 10 seconds." Jesse protested.

"Make us feel like our pants were falling down." Brennan continued.

"And to make everything taste of garlic." Jesse finished.

"Looks like she got the right t-shirt then." Lexa said.

Emily help the t-shirt up. "Little, beautiful, princess," Emily turned the t-shirt round "of mischief."

It was 9 o'clock by the time it was finished and so the agreement was for pizza. They spent a pleasant evening chatting and laughing. At 11 it was noted that the two DeLauro's had fallen asleep and it was decided that going to bed was the best idea. After saying goodnight they all retired.

Shalimar rolled over, 3 am. What the heck had woken her? Rubbing sleep from her eyes she rolled over to see Emily. Emily however was far from sleeping peacefully. And it was now that Shalimar noticed the black shapes moving towards Emily. The most focused of these was a group of doctors gathered around the foot Emily's bed while another white haired pale skinned man injected substance after substance into Emily. Although it couldn't be real, Emily's face and body were reacting as if it was happening right now.

Shalimar reacted. She got up and tried to cross the room to wake Emily up, but half way across fear, total fear filled her. Retreating she ran out of the room.

Emma was the first to hear the knocking on the door, disentangling herself from Brennan she opened the door. Shalimar looked like death it self. "Shalimar what, what wrong?" Emma could sense the fear that still griped her friend and the worry she felt but could not understand it.

"Emily, shadows, help, now" By this time Brennan had woken up and come to see what all the trouble was about.

"Shalimar? Are you OK?"

"No she's not Brennan take her downstairs or get Jesse and Lexa to do it if you want to stay with me. But hurry."

Brennan did as her was told. Lexa stayed with Shalimar downstairs while Emma Brennan and Jesse were left outside Shalimar's and Emily's room. "Look you two" Brennan placed a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Yes we do".

Emma opened the door. The scene had changed. Now there was water or the shadow of water rushing in to surround Emily. The girl was gasping for air and up above her were pictures of a murder.

Jesse and Brennan moved. "No!" Emma's arm stopped them. "If you try to interfere the same fear that Shalimar felt will take you. Emily is trying to protect herself, but is actually trapping herself. You see because people with minds did that to her, her mind and body want to make it stop by stopping them. But because she's remembering so there's no-ones there to stop."

Again the scene changed. Emily was running, or well that was the impression. She was running through woods, chasing her were soldiers. Eventually they caught her. And pushed her to the ground. The electrical battens came out and then blackness.

The scene changed several times that night. With Emma always there just in case Emily woke up. Or there was a moment when she could wake her up. Brennan and Jesse took turns in sitting with Emma. Lexa had gone to bed after Shalimar had fallen asleep on the sofa.

So what do you think. Good Bad? Should I continue? Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Here goes the next chapter.

Emily sat bolt up right and looked around, no-one. She tried sensing where everyone was. Big mistake, her head felt like a 10 tonne weight had just been dropped on it. Wincing she got up and made her way to the door. Half way there her foot felt something. Too tired to care what it was Emily carried on walking. And again she trod on something. Finally reaching the light switch Emily turned the light on.

"Uh, go away, I want five more minutes." Brennan's hand tried to swot an invisible fly.

"Emily, what are you... Emily? Oh thank God." Emma rolled over and got up. **How the did I fall asleep? **This question was quickly answered by another, **was Emily alright?**

"Emma, I'm fine. Honestly now why are you in my room?" Emily hoped that her dreams had stayed just that; hers. No such luck.

Emma began to explain interrupted by Brennan a couple of times. Emily looked at her sister, she could wipe their minds, erase what they had seen, what they had felt. **Should she do it? **

Emma's almost instant answer was no. Emily was forbidden from messing around in anybodies head until further notice. Brennan was now total confused. The atmosphere had just changed so quickly and then reverted back to its present state that he guessed that some other conversation, other than the verbal one was being conducted.

Shalimar walked in at that moment. "Good morning, we were just wondering if someone who can cook would make breakfast? Oh and you miss' owe an explanation to us. See you soon." Shalimar left. **Now that I know Emily can create and plant that much fear, acting normal around hers gonna be difficult. **She thought.

Breakfast went as pleasantly as it could have. Forced small talk and complements about the breakfast were exchanged. A few small chores were done and then the main event. Something that Emily wished she'd never have to do. She wasn't sure which was worse. Her memories or talking to mutant x about them.

Everyone assembled in the living room. Lexa, Jesse and Shalimar on one sofa. Emma and Brennan on a second and Emily on a chair.

"I think for simplicity we, or you should ask Emily questions and she to answer truthfully. And remember I will know if you're lying." Emma's expression was emotionless as she spoke. She knew how hard Emily and worked to hide not only the extent of her powers but the reasons behind the powers.

Shalimar was the first to speak. "Last night, was that real?"

"In a word no. Not for any of you at least. Think of it like a film. A home made film. Your just watching, you can't alter what's going on, you can't change the outcome. You just watch."

Jesse was next up "But for you, it's real?"

"Yeah, I lived through it. For me it's a memory which my powers bring to life."

Brennan spoke up next. "Why were they doing that. Drowning you and letting you escape?"

"To advance my powers. Just as Adam does with you. Only he guides you, lets you take important steps on your own. They meddled. They made me run for my life, to improve my abilities to escape. They drowned me to make me move molecules, rather than objects. They injected me to make my powers progress. Simple really."

"Who did that to you?" Lexa looked concerned as if it was an unthinkable act. And it was at this point that Emily faultered.

Emma knew that either this happened now or it never happened. But at the back of her mind was that little annoying voice telling her to stop it to wipe their minds and be done with it. The sisters eyes met and Emma smiled at Emily and nodded and Emily smiled back.

"You want to know who did that to me?" There was nods around the room. "Same people who have been there through out my entire existence. My parents. It wasn't them who chased after me. It wasn't them who beat me. Not then anyway. But it was them that abounded me. Left me to fend for myself. I don't know who beat me other that they were under the order of The Dominon. So..." Emily trailed off and she began to cry.

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

OK here goes the next chapter.

The next few days were tense, Emily retreated to her and Shal's room, while the rest tried to take in what they had been told. The day before leaving Jesse came up with an idea.

"Hey why don't we have a leaving party, you know all of us together. We can get Adam to come down."

Lexa looked over the top of the book she was reading. "Adam, here? Jesse I think you've finally lost it."

"No he's right" Brennan said, "I think it's a great idea. I fact I love the idea so much I'll go shopping for the bits." Brennan got up and left the room.

"Em, err what have you been doing to the poor boy?" Shalimar looked bemused by the whole situation.

"Nothing." Emma looked equally as confused as Shalimar.

------------------------------------------

The thought had struck Brennan a few days ago, but he just had to find a way of doing, the idea of party was a great place for Brennan to carry out his plan. But first he had to get some help. Knocking on the door of Emily's and Shalimar's room, he pushed the door open.

A small voice said. "What do you want, I said I wanted to be left alone." Emily was sitting meditating with candles around her. **Just like her sister **Brennan thought. "I heard that!" Emily was now getting up. She looked at him. "Well?!"

"We've decided to have a party tomorrow. All of us. Even Adam will be there. And well I volunteered to get it ready, but well..."

"You suck big time at throwing parties? And you want me to help?" Emily was smiling now. The first smile since that night.

"Well yes. So will you." Brennan pouted

"I'm not Emma, that doesn't work on me got it? But as it happens I will help, for the simple reason that the quicker I get out of this house the better." She walked towards the door "Well don't just stand there move"

Brennan followed Emily downstairs popped his head into the living room to tell the others that he and Emily were heading out. He ignored the cries of "What the hell" and "Seriously" that erupted from the room and started the Helix up.

Earlier that week they had found a mall that had a field next door big enough to land the Helix in at it was here that Brennan put down the aircraft. Despite his best attempts Emily had refused to utter a word during the flight and was now moving slowly towards the exit.

"Hey, before we leave I need to ask you something."

"What?" Emily turned round.

------------------------------------------

Emma could here the music playing down on the patio. She hummed the tune to herself. "You have the voice of an angel." Brennan wrapped his arms round her.

"Why thank you." Emma turned and faced him. The kiss was brief but sweet and the sensation ligered on Emma still when she went out to join the rest.

Adam had decided that for his own personal safety he would be in charge of cooking. It wasn't that he feared food poisoning no, all of them could cook well enough to avoid that. It was staying dry that he was more concerned about. Lexa, Jesse and Shalimar were playing a game of who can get the other wettest quickest. And so far each was losing.

Shalimar looked around for second. ** Beautiful just beautiful. **She thought. This is where she belonged this was her pack. She didn't care if they were a bunch of misfits with dodgy pasts, she hereself had one of those, all she cared about was that they were happy and for the moment they all seemed to be. This train of though however was interrupted when a bucket of water was emptied over her. Scanning around she saw Lexa in fits of laughed and pounced.

Jesse loved this more that anything. He wasn't the baby, he had someone to protect and lots of people to play with. **You're a bigger kid than me**. Hearing the voice in his head he looked around, he saw Shal and Lexa still locked in the water fight, Adam cooking, Emma and Brennan walking out of the house.

"It's not Emma, she's far to tied up to care about revenge at this point."

Jesse turned slowly top see Emily smiling sweetly and for second she looked like an average teenager. Having average fun beating up he average big brother in an average water fight.

"You remember that time we went shopping and you and Brennan drove home fast? Good because here's pay back." Another sweet smile and Jesse landed in the pool with an almighty crash. The shock lasted for about three seconds before a small giggled escaped Emma, followed by everyone laughing, except Jesse who was rather annoyed that amused.

"You know why don't you beat Brennan up fist." Jesse said climbing out the pool.

"Oh I will."

"But not right now, because foods ready." Adam announced.

A lot of plate shuffling, glass clinking and bartering later everyone was seated on the patio enjoying their food. **It's now or never** a voice inside Brennan's head said. Getting up he coughed for attention.

"I have a rather important announcement to make, it will effect everyone of you."

"Get on with it Bren" Shal threw some bread at him

"Fine fine" he waved his hands in surrender, "I would like..."

-------------------------------------

please review it and guesses to what Brennan might be about to announce are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

So here's the last chapter (I think) Please still review!

"Brennan, if you don't get on with it, I'll, I'll..."

"You'll what Lexa? Burn his eyes out?" Jesse scorned.

"As I was saying, I would like to say something important." Brennan stumbled over his words.

"For goodness sake Bren just spit it out" Emma was getting annoyed now.

"Alright, Emmawillyoumarryme?" Brennan said it without taking breath or pausing in-between words. Emma's eyes grew wider.

"Bren? Did you just ask me to marry you?" Brennan nodded. "Well then I..I" Emma glanced at Emily.

**It's OK sis, go ahead. He meant it. **

**But Emily, you'll, we'll. Things will change.**

**I know Emma. But hell how much more mucked up can my life get? **

After a tense second in which no-one spoke verbally, Emma smiled. Brennan looked at her, and at her smile. That second time they'd meet it was the first thing he'd noticed, her smile. The smile that could light up a room.

"Bren"

"Yes Emma?"

"I will marry you" Brennan threw his arms round her.

From behind them they heard laughter. They looked all of their friends were in fits of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Emma looked confused

"We've just realised why Brennan wanted this party." Shal feel off her chair.

"And needed Emily for the shopping." Adam let out a chuckle.

Emily smiled shrugged and hugged her sister. **Next time I find you hiding something I'm going to kill you.** Emma thought

**Of course but** "As it stands I still owe someone payback. For a) driving fast and b) making me keep a secret." Emily turned to see Brennan jump in the pool.

"If I've learnt one thing from you two, it's that no matter what you two are going to have the last word!"

End


End file.
